


My First Filksing

by Shadow (Shadowlover)



Category: Filk - Fandom
Genre: Filk, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 11:32:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11622645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowlover/pseuds/Shadow
Summary: To the tune of "You're the one that I want" from Grease





	My First Filksing

**Author's Note:**

> To the tune of "You're the one that I want" from Grease

I got chills  
They're multiplying  
And I'm losing my voice  
And the circle has started sighing  
It's terrifying

Gotta get up,  
Gotta sing this song  
Even though I feel a fool

Gotta get up  
Gotta carry on  
If it's the last thing that I do

Cos the song that I wrote  
The song that I wrote I  
Wrote for you

Cos the song that I wrote  
the song that I wrote I  
Wrote for you

And it's what I need  
To set me free

My knees have started shaking  
And the silence grows long  
And my throat is tight and aching  
Where's my song?

Gotta get up, gotta sing this song  
Oh god what was the tune

Gotta get up gotta carry on  
It sounded better in my room

Sounded better so much better in my room

But the song that I wrote  
The song that I wrote I  
Wrote for you

Oh the song that I wrote  
the song that I wrote I  
Wrote for you

And you'll see  
It'll set me free

The song that I wrote!


End file.
